another chance
by multyfangirl19
Summary: what happens when a returned from the darkside , mostly healed Anakin and his grown children get transported to the past to change their future? oh a bunch a Skywalker madness with 5 running around and more training for the twins . not that great with the summery for this one , please read.


My muses where active during my day spent watching the clone wars.

I own nothing but my own people.

Coming to the council chamber Obi Wan and Anakin are tired and sore and Asoka was in the infirmary . They wont be able to rest and relax until after their reports to the council . Nearly there they stumble across three people unconscious and beaten . They called for medics and hurried to the council.

" Council member's we just found three Jedi hurt nearby , master Yoda , do you sense anyone who shouldn't be here?" Obi Wan asked. " No one intending harm , there is . But the Jedi found , of this order they are not. " Yoda said to the surprise of everyone . " Not of this Jedi order ? " master Windu asked " No danger to our order do they pose . Here to help, the force sent them." Yoda assured him .

After that they did their reports and split up to relax . Anakin was with Padme since she had a few hours before she had to go off planet on a diplomatic mission . And Obi Wan was finishing unpacking from the mission and then saw a friend he hadn't seen in awhile so he was chatting with him and wound up going to the infirmary the same time that Anakin got there.

" Anakin ." " Obi Wan." they greeted each other. Obi Wan felt their force signatures to try and get a clue as to who the trio was. " These three have similar force signatures . " " Are you sure? " " yes , their close enough to be father and children . "

they read to charts and blood test's showed that they were indeed father and twin grown children.

Suddenly they started feeling disturbance's in the force , it was like waves of distress coming from the son and then from his sister and father . It was making everyone pass out nearly at the same time the force waves destroyed anything that could record/monitor them in the room. When Ani and Obi Wan awoke , the father was awake and 'shielding the waves?' And at his sons side . " it's okay son , shh , it's okay , I'm here son . " he said reaching into the family force bond to calm him down. " I'm here Luke."

Ani and Obi Wan heard from where they were picking themselves off the floor.

They could see that the father had blue eyes the nearly the same shade as Ani . But they saw there was tiny flecks of yellow in them and scars that covered nearly all his face , they were like a ghost's over his skin , you could see them only from a certain angle and there was traces of darkness in his force signature , ' perhaps he nearly turned?' Obi Wan mused

" master Yoda says that you and your children are from another Jedi Order. " Anakin started off speaking . " what else did he say? " "he said that the three of you are here to help ." Obi Wan told him , the father relaxed a bit after hearing that , " so we wont have to make excuses to stick around . " he said to himself . " that's good , Luke and Leia could use the training they can get here , we're not from another place , but another time." he told them as his children were sleeping peacefully . The father had sat down in the chair closest to the grown twins .

" another time? " " so you trained here ? " Obi Wan and then Ani asked him . " yes , but the order fell the day my children were born . Luke started being trained by my old master when he was 19, and then for a few months by Master Yoda when he was 24 , I have only been able to teach both of my children for the past 2 and a half years , their now 28 . I know I'm not able to teach them all they need to know . There's not many other Jedi that can teach them , the few that there are have their hands full with up to 4 or 5 students each . " " 4 or 5 each?! What happed to the Jedi Order ? " Ani asked in shock . " I .. i'd think about the vision you had on Mortis , if I were you ." " Anakin what vision? " Obi Wan asked "How do you know of that vision ?! " Ani demanded. " my children had to fight against a sith in a black life support suit...I … was .. trapped .. by , by the sith . " the father told them .

* * *

How's that for a beginning? Please review , I have a couple of other storys started but no reviews on any of them .


End file.
